This proposal requests support for a Developmental Genetics (DG) Program at New York University. This DG Training Program joins faculty from two different entities within the NYU system, the Department of Biology at NYU and the Developmental Genetics Program at NYU Medical Center. The goal of the DG Program is to enhance and broaden the research perspective given to students with strong interest in disciplines in biology. This success is largely due to the realization of the degree of conservation in the molecular mechanism that control development in evolutionary seemingly separate organisms. The implications of developmental genetics for the understanding of the basis of disease are its emergence. A long term goal of this program is to seed an interactive environment that combines research in the basic principles of developmental genetics with the understanding of the molecular mechanisms that are affected by disease. This goal will be enhanced by the proximity of the developmental genetics training site to a vibrant Medical Center. The Program consists presently of a group of 14 outstanding faculty from the Skirball Institute at NYU Medical Center and the Department of Biology, NYU who are using molecular, cellular and genetic approaches to study embryonic development in a variety of organisms (Drosophila, C. elegans, Arabidopsis, Mouse, chicken, zebrafish). This new program receives strong support from the NYU Medical Center and the Department of Biology at NYU in terms of state of the art facilities and recruitment of first-rate faculty at all levels. Aggressive recruitment efforts by the open graduate programs at the Sackler School of Graduate studies at NYU Medical Center and the department of Biology at NYU has lead to the attraction of high caliber graduate students including under-represented minority students. Eight positions for graduate student training (Ph.D. and MD/Ph.D.) are requested. The specific goals of the training program in Developmental Genetics are: 1) To provide rigorous training in developmental genetics within an interactive and collegial research environment. 2) To increase the number of high caliber students that apply to and participate in the program including active recruitment of under- represented minorities. 3) To provide students with guidance during all phases of their training. This includes the open discussion of the problems associated with the scientific method and the interpretation of results as well as the building of awareness towards the ethical problems associated with scientific research. 4) To provide a broad perspective on how training in Developmental Genetics can contribute to the progress in many different areas such as medicine, gene technology, genome research and evolution. This includes detailed information and discussion of post graduate career choices. 5) To provide an administrative structure that supports the coordination of two entities (Skirball Institute at NYU Medical Center and Department of Biology at NYU) within the same university.